


Always With You

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Kinda creepy if you ask me, M/M, Written out of the blue, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crow's cry only gives one message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You

He heard the crow's call. That wretched call which only ever had one message to carry out: "Death is near." He had heard that cry many times before, always feeling useless when he did, for he could do nothing about it. Nothing could stop Death. Ciel put his hands over his ears shouting, "Shut up!" into the night sky.

Ciel quickened his pace so he could get home before the crow could get a chance to come any closer. Whenever they were close, that meant the death would happen soon, very soon. He could not muster up enough courage to witness another death. The first time, and the last, he vowed to himself, that he witnessed Death in action was the time when he first heard a crow's caw. He had been walking home with his friend Alois, and as he heard the cry, Alois was crossing the street when a speeding car came and hit him. Ciel did not even have time to yell out to Alois, to warn him of the coming doom, for he was frozen in place, the crow's caw still ringing in his ears.

Many times after that, he heard the crows' call. Every time, he would hurry home, no matter where he was, and hide in his bedroom under the sheets, trying to muffle out their cries. No matter how hard he tried to avoid Death, It always came. The day after, he would either hear on the news, or from someone he knew that a person had died. That person, was always connected to him in some way. Either it be a relative, a friend's friend, or a teacher's aunt, it did not matter. All Ciel knew was that he was at fault. It was his fault because he always heard the crows' cries, and there was nothing he could do. He did not even know the identity of the person who fell victim to Death until he was told whom by another.

And then, Ciel met him. The tall, handsome man with the crow like black hair. Yes, he was crow like. Ciel was drawn to him. He did not know why, and he did not want to be, but he could not stop his body from pressing against the man's body. The man, who called himself Sebastian, welcomed him with open arms, saying, "I will always be by your side, until the end." Ciel loved Sebastian, but he also feared him. His resemblance to a crow could not be pushed aside in Ciel's mind, no matter how hard he tried. 

Ciel would never leave Sebastian though, no matter what he reminded him of. Sebastian had captured his heart, his soul, his entire being. And as he layed on top of Sebastian, naked, with a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, he thought, No. I could never leave him. He was addicted. Addicted to Sebastian's scent, his touch, and most certainly addicted to those red eyes which seemed to bare his soul. Sebastian ran his hand through Ciel's hair, the simple action which always sent Ciel's heart a flutter, as he said, "Ciel, what are you thinking about?"

Ciel sighed a tired, yet happy sigh. "I was thinking about how I will never leave you."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course you won't. And I will never leave your side, until the very end, and thereafter."

Ciel smiled and stretched his neck so he could meet Sebastian's lips with his own. They kissed deeply, possessively and passionately.

As Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian smiled a wicked smile, wrapping his arms around Ciel, saying, "No, you shall not leave me, as I will never leave you." His eyes glowed red in the moonlight.

And a crow gave out a cry into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what compelled me to write this. Maybe because it was close to the Witching Hour?


End file.
